1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a pixel, a display device using the same, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of flat panel display devices that are capable of reducing detriments of cathode ray tube (CRT) devices, such as their heavy weight and large size, have been developed in recent years. Such flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Among these flat panel displays, the OLED display, which uses OLEDs to generate light by a recombination of electrons and holes for the display of images, has a fast response speed, low power consumption, excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle.
Generally, the OLED display is classified as a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) or an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) according to a driving method of the OLED. Of these, the active matrix OLED, in which unit pixels are selectively lit in terms of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, is primarily used.
A typical pixel of the active matrix OLED includes the OLED, a driving transistor for controlling a current amount supplied to the OLED, and a switching transistor for transmitting a data signal controlling a light emitting amount of the OLED to the driving transistor.
However, the driving transistor of the pixel of the active matrix OLED may generate a difference of current flowing to the OLED due to a variation of its threshold voltage or a variation of a power source voltage transmitted to each pixel. This, in turn, can cause luminance variation of the OLEDs from one pixel to another.
In particular, in order to realize high image quality of the display device, high frequency driving may be applied while applying driving timing to the driving circuit of the pixel. In this case, however, it may be difficult to ensure that the time that the threshold voltage of the driving transistor of the pixel is applied is sufficiently compensated, such that the image quality may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.